nazizombiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Box
The Mystery box (also known as the random box) is a random weapon generator in Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. In Nacht der Untoten, it spawns in the "Help Room." In Verrückt, its original spawn is in the Generator Room. In Shi No Numa, it first spawns in the room below the spawn room. In Der Riese, it spawns in front of the generator. It is a wooden box with two flashing golden question marks. Buying a weapon will cost 950 points. When you press the action button (F in computer), the available weapons will loop until one randomly selected weapon will stop. This process takes about 4-5 seconds. If the weapon isn't picked up in 12 seconds, the box will reset and it will be able to be opened again in 17 seconds, except in Nacht der Untoten, where the gun will sink back into the box. Many people prefer to buy their weapons here because it is the only place to get powerful weapons such as the Ray Gun, MG42, and Browning M1919. It also allows you to buy higher priced weapons for less. Weapons Available Nacht Der Untoten *Steilhandgrenate (small chance of getting. Usually comes while the round is changing and you have no grenades equipped.) *.357 Magnum *BAR (has an unusable bipod) *Browning M1919 (has an unusable bipod) *Double-barreled shotgun (either regular or sawed-off w/ grip) *FG42 (has an unusable bipod) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (can be scoped or unscoped) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (either with or without rifle grenade) *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 (has an unusable bipod) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield (unscoped only) *STG-44 *Thompson Verruckt *.357 Magnum *BAR (has an usable bipod(glitch only), can have 2 at once, both with different names) *Browning M1919 (has an usable(glitch only) bipod) *Double-barreled shotgun (can be regular double-barreled or sawed-off with grip) *FG42 (has an usable(glitch only) bipod) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 (has an useable bipod like the browning M1919, and FG42(in glitch only), but only useable in two areas without glitch) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield (unscoped only) *STG-44 *Thompson Shi No Numa *.357 Magnum *Arisaka (unscoped only) *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-barreled shotgun(can be sawed off with grip) *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1911 (extremely small chance of obtaining) *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Der Riese *.357 Magnum *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-barreled shotgun *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1911 *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (sometimes without grenade launcher) *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Monkey Bomb *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Teddy Bear In all maps but Nacht Der Untoten, it is possible to obtain a teddy bear from the box. The teddy bear causes the box to destroy itself and be relocated elsewhere on the map with no useful weapon dispensed; a voice in the background laughs at the player. Your 950 points you spent are also given back to you. It is interesting to note that in Verrückt, the box respawns only in the area that the player has opened, however, there is no indicator of the box's new location, while in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, the box can spawn anywhere, but is marked by a beam of light, yellow in Shi No Numa, and blue in Der Riese. At some locations some players actually hope to get the Teddy bear, as the box may move to a more convenient place. In Shi No Numa it will move to 1 of 6 locations, the four huts, the original location, and the Warning Room. In Der Riese it will move to 6 potential spots. In the lab across from the Trench Gun, in the room with the Thompson, in each of the teleporter rooms and its original spawn The teddy appears in the box after being used several times (this is not a fixed amount). Unavailable weapons *Bouncing Betty *DP-28 *All grenades except the Stielhandgranate *M9A1 Bazooka *Mosin-Nagant *Nambu *Walther P38 *Tokarev TT-33 *Type 99 *SVT-40 *BRAAAINS... Trivia *When using the Mystery Box wait until the question marks turn a bright white color then press the action button. When purchasing a weapon with bright question marks, the player has a high chance of getting a better weapon than if purchased with the question marks dimly lit. This is true and can be confirmed. *The Mystery Box is one of many reasons why games are over. Although this can be easily avoided if you all travel to the box and wait until all players have got their weapons. *In Nacht der Untoten, there is a higher chance of getting the ray gun in the mystery box in earlier rounds than other maps. *Also the chances increase if you knife the lock three times. This is also true and can be confirmed. *On Shi No Numa, there are several footlockers that look exactly like the mystery box that can be found on top of the shelves and crates in the starting room. *In Verruckt, there is writing on the stairs on to the barrier downstairs warning you if you use the random box too often, it will move. It's exact words are: Wish too often and our wishing well will run *In Eviction, just before you reach the street, there will be a house with a small room inside. Kill the German in it, and it will be possible to see Mystery boxes without the question marks on it. *When ever the player takes a weapon from the box a strange noise is heard - perhaps telling the team that the box has been used. *There is a very strange way to getting good weapons. Players have discovered that above a mystery box there is a light. Players look at that light and keep pressing the crouch button like they're "Praying". It is quite strange how this has been a ''confirmed ''hint.